baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Arts and Crafters
• Crafters • CFT |sprite = Photo-cropped |species = Sockpuppet |gender = Male |job = Student |location = Here School |likes = Keeping to himself |dislikes = Being looked at, people who have more notebooks than him |description = Shy, and tries to be avoided. Doesn't like being looked at, and gets jealous at people with more notebooks than him. }} Arts and Crafters is a large sockpuppet in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He will wander around the school avoiding contact until the Player collects at least 7 notebooks. Description Arts and Crafters is a white and grey long-sleeved sock-puppet sporting googly eyes (the right eye being bigger than the left), with a black mouth and a red tongue made out of cardboard. Observing, Arts and Crafters is being worn by a right hand. His sprite is only mildly dithered, unlike Principal of the Thing. Personality Arts and Crafters first seems to have a shy personality, preferring to stay by himself and avoiding other people. However, after the Player collects 7 notebooks, he ultimately becomes more aggressive, shown by him attacking the Player when encountered out of jealousy for having more notebooks than himself. Unlike the other characters in the game, he never speaks, only making a screeching sound when confronting the Player. Role General When the Player begins the game, Arts and Crafters will not be seen often. He disappears around corners when the Player steps into view, and becomes invisible if the Player gets too close. Once 7 notebooks are collected, Arts and Crafters will become jealous of the Player (which proves Arts and Crafters has 6 notebooks), and only then will become a threat. If seen, he will rush at the Player with his mouth open and emit a loud screeching noise. If the Player is caught, he will then teleport them and Baldi to the starting point of the game. He will not spawn again afterwards, which means he only appears once per game. This occurs in both Story and Endless Mode. Field Trip Arts and Crafters will only start attacking the Player if they wander behind the "NO" signs. He will endlessly loop around in attempt to catch the Player until he can teleport them back to the fireplace, and take the Player's sticks away. Birthday Bash In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, Arts and Crafters is one of the few characters not to wear any birthday accessories. Furthermore, he wasn't able to shout out a word to surprise the Player with the original cast near the end after reaching the last door in the Cafeteria. Instead, he just opens his mouth. Public Demo In the public demo, Arts and Crafters has the same behavior as in the main game, but he isn't seen moving around, and he'll only attack if the Player collected all 8 notebooks this time. If he fully reaches the Player, he will run circles around the Player, getting faster and more distorted until he warps the Player to a random location. Tips * It is more common that the Player will find him down at the end of a hallway, rather than around a corner. * A good way to keep Arts and Crafters away is by using BSODA on him, which will push him away. * Arts and Crafters moves so fast while charging the Player that he is occasionally unable to turn corners smoothly, causing him to continuously miss the entrance to a perpendicular hallway. This can be used to buy more time so that the Player can obtain more items before he reaches them. Trivia * Arts and Crafters first appeared in Baldi's Basics Classic. * Arts and Crafters is a wordplay of "Arts and crafts". * When he was first introduced in Baldi's Basics Classic, Arts and Crafters' sprite is in complete quality and entirely undithered. This was changed for the public demo. * Arts and Crafters was originally intended to speak actual words instead just screeching, as mystman12 has confirmed that the "Let's play!" line was originally for him before he realized that it would fit Playtime more.https://youtu.be/2HP1NmoWMdw?t=18m28s * Arts and Crafter's audio originates from a ROM corruption of the Super Nintendo game Donkey Kong Country 2. * Arts and Crafters' charging sprite is referred as "Crafters_Ohno.png" in the texture files. The "Ohno" word is also shared for the sound file when the 99's game over jumpscare occur. Whether both of these have deeper lore connection similar to the 99 number is unknown. * Seen in an earlier release of the game, Arts and Crafters' old description said: "Truly an incredible sock puppet. I've never seen one like it!!" It was changed for giving no hints of what he would do. ** His early description was strangely used for the public demo. * If using hacking tools by enabling the characters' names to be visible, it is revealed that Arts and Crafters becomes invisible as soon as he "vanishes". He will turn invisible once the Player gets close enough. * In the Kickstarter video, mystman12 can be seen hitting Arts and Crafters with his ruler.https://youtu.be/CS3deEpP4SM=3m47s * Arts and Crafters first spawns in the Cafeteria. This was discovered by hacking. * Arts and Crafters is the fastest character when charging. * If looking carefully at Arts and Crafters when charging at the Player later after all seven notebooks are collected, the hand inside of him appear grasping to make his mouth open. Quotes Gallery Ingame = Current ArtsAndCraftersOhNo-Final.png|Arts and Crafters when charging the Player. Pri crafters-sharedassets3.assets-250.png|Arts and Crafters' description in the Principal's Office. Thanks-sharedassets2.assets-384.png|Arts and Crafters from the Birthday Bash ending screen. Prototype Crafters Normal.png|Arts and Crafters' early sprite. Crafters Ohno.png|Ditto but when charging the Player, or after the Player reaches the last exit in Birthday Bash edition. Arts and crafts old description.png|Arts and Crafters' old description texture. Arts And Crafters Page.png|Ditto but his sprite icon is unchanged. |-|Merchandise = ArtsAndCrafts-doll.jpg|Arts and Crafters' beanie doll. Mini-Figurines.jpg|Arts and Crafters' figurine. Clippers.png|Arts and Crafters' clip hanger. |-|Miscellaneous = 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7 original.png|Arts And Crafters, along with half of the cast, in the "Thank you!" image after the game's Kickstarter page was funded. Arts.png|The sock puppet used to create Arts and Crafters in the Kickstarter video. Development Build 20190618-3.png|Arts and Crafters from the full game's development screenshot. References Navigation ru:Кукла-носок (Arts and Crafters) Category:Characters Category:Here School characters